Villain or Vigilante
by Grave.Encounters
Summary: Realising the restraints of being a Hero after not being able to help a woman due to the Saviour Laws, Shoto takes up the guise of a masked crusader. Fighting for those who can't fight for themselves he believes he is doing good in the world, but with new criminals stepping out from the shadows and the challenges getting more difficult he wonders if he is a Vigilante or a Villain.
1. First things First

First things First.

This is my first story so I would really like some constructive criticism to improve my writing skill as well as this story is entirely made up in my head so if it seems I copied anyone I am sorry we might just have similar mind sets or i might have read that story and forgot and then remembered it and thought it was my own.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 1 : Origins Pt 1

**Chapter 1 : Origins Pt 1**

Footsteps echoed in the darkness, a woman dressed in work clothes made her way down the road, the receptive click-clack of heels against the stone pavements was the loudest sound on the abandoned street… well almost abandoned, a young man slowly made his way out of a alleyway he couldn't have been older than 20 with faint stubble adoring his shaded face. Most of the lights on the street had been out for a while most of the light for the darkened street came from the moon's shine.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the smartly dressed woman walking down the street, she stopped when she saw the man dressed in a poorer style of clothing. They stared at each other for a few passing moments until the woman again went on her way the man stood still though his eyes followed her as she walked.

The woman eventually made her way out of his view of sight and continued her way home, work had been tiring and all she wanted was a coffee and her bed before she got up tomorrow before she continued the cycle of despair. The guy in the alley had rattled her though her pace quickened as she thought of him now getting home wasn't about relaxation it was about survival. the woman briskly jogged along the path home now concentrating before she bumped into someone in reflex she jumped back fearing it was the creepy alley man but it wasn't ; it was a older man his hair slightly grey and horns perched upon his head she gave a sigh of relief before the man looked at her before giving a iced grin and pulling out a switch blade.

"Gimme your purse." his voice was gruff and his eyes were cold as he stared at her. The woman took a step back and the man retorted

"Now don't be stupid, just hand over the purse and walk away." the woman quivered as she reached inside her handbag before steadying herself and pulled out pepper spray and took a step back she tried to spray the man but the can was snatched out of hand before she could she looked around and saw the alley man holding the spray he made his way beside the older man before speaking

"Now were you trying to spray my colleague over here." his words were quick and his movements sporadic as he danced through the alley his smile was wide and creepy but it was cut short when the lady connected a push to his cheek knocking him to the ground. He slowly got back on his feet, his once joyful smile was replaced with a scowl as he kicked the woman in the stomach knocking her over. The other man gave a chuckle before picking up the woman's dropped handbag and pulled out her purse and in turn her ID.

"Janice is it? well Janice stay down and shut up or this is going to get a lot worse for you." He tossed her ID down and pulled out a 10,000 Yen note he turned to his cohort.

"Jackpot ." they both smiled before Janice got up, grabbed her purse and the money out of the thugs hand and started to run away.

The two men ran after her with the older man lagging behind the younger more spry man. The three ran behind buildings with Janice only just staying in the lead as of her adrenaline, they eventually made their way to a dead end with a wired fence blocking her escape. The younger man catches up to her and brings out his own knife.

"End of the line." his cocky smile now returned to his face as he threatened her. She continued to take steps back as he continued to take steps forward while tossing the knife between his hands. His eyes were unlike his friend while they were cold and uncaring his was bright with a spark of madness flickering in them. The larger of the two had caught up by this point and was standing at the only exit to the alley. As her back hit the wire fence she picked up a pipe laying on the ground and swung for her assailant but expecting this attack he caught the pipe mid air and his friend grabbed her as she screamed out before the mans large hands covered her mouth.

"what did I say about making noise" the woman struggled under the mans grip before slamming her head back into his. He dropped her and let out a short then immediately checking his face in a piece of broken glass on the ground.

"I think the bitch broke my nose."

She tried to make her way out of the situation before her hair was grabbed by the smaller man. The spark in his eyes had turned into a raging fire in his eyes, he licked his lips before he threw her against a brick wall, as she slowly slid to the ground the man spoke.

"Since the fall of the League of Villains a few years back more and more flock to this country in a desperate attempt of a safer life, I would know I was one of them." he gave a sly grin before continuing. "The pigs have gotten lazy and the Heroes have gone back to their ways of protecting the rich and powerful… not

people like us how are trying to make a honest living… well some what honest, so scream all you want no one is going to come for you"

The woman scuttles to her feet and tried to run away before giving out a scream and collapsing to her knees. She turns over on to her back and sees a knife wound in her stomach. The younger man gave a high pitched cackle before stopping and running off his friend following.

The woman setup right her hand clasped over the wound. All she heard was a high pitched buzz until a person turns the corner into the backstreet and runs over to her. He knelt down to her and she looked at her it was a teenager? The boy had heterochromia with his face being split down the middle with different coloured hair and eyes.

"Oh Shit." his voice was quiet as he pulled out a phone and dialled emergency services as he ran off to check the sheet sign to check where he was before he returned to her.

"You will be alright." the sound of approaching sirens was the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2 : Origins Pt 2

**Chapter 2 : Origins Pt 2**

_Shouto's POV._

The night draws on as my Father and I make our way down one of the Shopping District's. Though I may hate for what he has done to me and my family more specifically my Mother he is the #1 Hero and he knows more about the industry then I do. The walk is long and quiet as none of us dare to speak. The thing i didn't understand is why we were in this part of town, after all this District of the city is owned by the wealthier families in the city's and has a low crime rate due to most of the heroes being stationed around here.

"Why are we here?" I finally ask my mind beginning to wonder as me keep moving.

"We are here to protect the shops in the area. Alderic Cambell the owner of the jewellery store on this street called in fearing that his store would be in trouble after he saw some hooligans hanging around here earlier." He responds, you could hear the tiredness in his voice.

We stopped outside a large building with grand architecture that blended in to the mix of cultural diversity on the street.

"Huh immigrants." his voice swept me from thoughts. He spat daggers as he talked, he didn't like the new settlers that came to live in, he could only blame him as he was the one that lead the campaign against the league of Villains two years ago which started the sworm of incomers.

More heroes passed us as we waited for something to happen, it looked like three there heroes were covering this street as well as us. It looked like Cambell wasn't the only one paranoid of the Hooligans that were roaming around the district, they were probably just some kids that came from the slums close to this area.

As we continued are walk past the stores, all of the stores on this street were owned by people who lived in mansions and her servants for the servants such as Alderic Cambell who had moved to Musutafu and quickly made a name for himself as a ruthless business man by crushing every major Jewellery store in the city, though be ruthless he was quite a cowardly man and is one of the main reasons that heroes are known to hang around these streets then protecting places with higher crime rate.

I stop outside Yazyarozu International Bank, the symbol of wealth and power…. I wonder how Yazyarozu is doing at the moment.

My thoughts are pulled from the ebony haired girl when I hear high pitch scream, I turn towards the noise before starting to make my way towards it, I feel resistance to my movement before turning and seeing my Father holding my arm back.

''Shouto.'' his voice stiff "…were on patrol, let someone else deal with it."

"Someone has to help." I retort before ripping my arm from his grasp and sprinting head.

"Shouto!" His voice echoed along the empty street but it doesn't sway me from my mission.

I raced my way through the maze of back alleys and streets before coming to a alley to see a woman slumped against a wire fence. Was this the person who called for assistants?

I slowly made my way to the injured looking individual before noticing that she had a knife sticking out of her gut.

"Oh shit." was all i managed to croak out before pulling out my phone and dialling 119

"119 Emergency services." came the response.

"Hey I found a woman with a knife sticking out of her stomach." my voice weavers.

"Where are you." the man asked.

I quickly made my way to the alleys exit before responding to the man "Penurious Street."

"Sending assistance….. please make sure that she stays conscious." the man replied as i sprinted over to the woman and made sure she was awake.

Blood was dripping from her wound and onto my shoes as I held her.

I finally heard the sirens approaching and gave a sigh of relief. "You're going to be okay."


	4. Chapter 3 : Origins Pt 3

**Chapter 3 : Origin Pt 3**

_Shouto's POV_

The blinding light of the hospital kept him awake, he checked his phone…. 3am it had been 45 minutes since he found the woman sitting in the alley. He had found his way to the hospital after she was picked up by paramedics, the woman hadn't be gravely injured so there she was sitting her hospital room talking to the sketch artist sent by the police.

I stood outside her room looking in she was calm even after being in a situation and ending up close to death.

"That was a foolish thing thing to do Shouto." A deep voice bellowed behind him.

"How?" My voice cold "I saved a injured woman…. isn't that what you want me to be.. a hero?" I turned to see my Father dressed in his equipment staring me down.

"We were assigned to protect Cambell's Jewellers!" His voice bellowed. Our conversation was hardly private as he shouted to the top of his lungs while we were both in a public hallway, though it was 3am nobody told us to be quiet or that we were disturbing the patients…., after all who would dare talk back to the #1 hero.

"You went off protocol!"

"And?" I quickly retorted. "Who cares about protocol our job is to save lives." I take a deep breath after realising I was holding it through my rant. "And if that means going off protocol every now and then so be it."

My father's fists slowly balled and his teeth clenched it looked our argument had escalated he opened his mouth but was cut off.

"T-the sketch is done." came from the stuttering artist.

Endeavour snatched the two sketches out of the mans hand, he hastily flipped through them before his phone went off, he handed the sketches off to me before parading off to take his call.

The two portraits stare at me with fine detail. One old with greying hair and small maroon horns upon his head he looked homeless and quite impoverished. The notes at the bottom of the page stated around 50-55 years old and around 6'5"

"The other was harder to define." stated the sketch artist who had suddenly lost his stutter.

"Sorry if my father made you nervous."

"Yeah." He chuckled "Not a lot of people can do that"

The second man was around 5'9" and stated at being at 19-25 years old he had red hair with sharp teeth he was lean and tall.

"Officer Justin Matthews." He said holding out his hand.

"So you're not actually a sketch artist?"

"Nah, he's sick today… I'm just a doodler."

"Well you're a dam fine doodler."

I looked back to see my father still arguing on his phone, his voice never dying down.

"Can I go in and talk to her while my father is busy?"

"Knock yourself out kid." He said before turning and beginning to walk away "Besides, I need some coffee."

….

The room was silent, not one of us spoke. She motioned to the jug of water on a counter across the room, I quickly understood what she meant and poured her a glass of water and handed it to her, She took it graciously before swiftly emptying the glass. She then began to speak.

"Thank you." Her voice was raspy.

"No problem"

"In a world full of heroes I end up getting saved by a teenager." She said while giving a grim chuckle.

"Well I only found you, the real people who saved you were the doctors and nurses." I muttered

"Figures, heroes aren't real."

"What?" I questioned

"He was right…. the heroes didn't help the poor and the powerless they protect the those who have the power to protect themselves…. hero are fake." She finished her voice barely more than a whisper before she asks me to leave.

My heart pounded painfully inside of me, she had lost faith in heroes those who are meant to help us… to save and protect and in a way so did I.


	5. Chapter 4 Origins Pt 4

**Chapter 4 : Origin's Pt 4**

_Shoto's POV_

The moment I walked out of the hospital room my father swarmed me, his anger more obvious than before, his face was red and his beard was burning fiercely.

"Shoto, you have really done it now." his voice was eerily calm which meant he wasn't angry, he was furious.

"While you decided to go off on your little escapade, Cambell's Jewellers was robbed…. it lost almost 1000000000 Yen."

My anger was growing, how is my father berating me about not being a hero, even though I saved a woman.

"So, a few rich fucks lose a bit of money that they will easily get back and you're angry at me for helping somebody like a actual hero would." My stoic facade had dropped by now and I let my rage pour.

"You dare use that tone or language with me boy!" His voice raising higher than me, he took a breath and calmed down a bit before continuing. "You're suspended."

"What?" the disbelief clear in my voice.

"Your suspended." he repeated, his words form.

"You can't do that!" my voice echoing through the abandoned hall.

"I can and I will…. you're suspended until December, I don't care what you do in your free time but you will not be working in any agency."

"Fine." the stoic facade slowly rebuilding itself.

I make my way out of the hospital and into the cold winter night, I pulled my snood over my face to keep it warm from the bitter cold.

Each footstep I take is made louder by the crunch of snow under my boot. And every thought is haunted by her words 'Heroes didn't help.'

I keep going until I passed a restaurant, the smell makes my mouth water and I realise how hungry I actually am, I peer into the windows of this late night restaurant and see a buffet of tempting food displaced to perfection and waiting for me. I reach for my wallet and check my trouser pockets, then my jacket pockets and then I realise I forgot it.

I turn around and slump against the restaurants display window.

"What a shit day." I mumble out loud.

_**Crash…..**_

I walk around the shopfront into the connecting ally to see three people, One on the floor and 2 standing over them I slowly made my way behind a dumpster that was closer to the three men to hear what was happening.

"Where's our protection money huh?" the bigger man shouted."

It was still too dark to see them.

"I don't have it… please, I'm sorry."

"What.. are you saying that you don't have the money that keeps us from protecting you?" rhetorically questioned the smaller man

"See that money you pay us keeps other people from hurting you."

"I think he needs a example of what other people will do to him." the bigger man suggested while cracking his knuckles.

The younger man just nodded in agreement before they both closed in on the terrified looking man, I had finally had enough.

"Hey!" I commanded "Leave him alone!"

The two men turned around and I froze, they were almost identical to the sketches given by the mugging victim. I felt my anger grow.

"Look at this Brick, this kids threatening us."

"Mugging a woman wasn't enough for you, you also have to go and assault this old man?" I ventured.

The half-horned man gave a heavy chuckle before replying "Tell you what kid I'll give you a shot, hit me."

I thick about my options using my fire could injure the old man so ice was the best. I lift my right arm to strike with my frost but nothing happens.

"Tryin' to use your power, well good luck cause my friend here is cancelling it." announces the smaller man.

The older man gives a smirk before charging at me. I easily side-step him letting him crash full force into another dumpster I turn Back in time to see the younger throw his fist at me which I easily block before kicking him back. As much as I hate my father I was glad he taught me basic hand-to-hand combat.

The man I dodged quickly regained his footing before grasping me in a bear hug I quickly dropped my weight and stood on his foot,his grip loosened I quickly slipped from his gasp before kicking him in the groin as he double over I grabbed him by his hard and kneed him in the face was sent him to the ground.

From what I learned the bigger man was strong but slow and the smaller man was fast but weak.

I turned my attention to the smaller man and saw him swing a bin lid at me which I avoided before punching him with as much force I could muster knocking him out.

I helped the old man up seeing he was in a chef's outfit.

"Do you have anything I could use to subdue them" I asked.

He responded by darting into the building and quickly returning with a handful of zip-ties, I quickly took them from his hand and told him this was more than enough. I dragged the bigger man who was incoherently mumbling to himself across the alley to a drainpipe I took about four of the zip-ties and restrained him to the pipe. I turn to where the smaller man was located and saw that he wasn't there anymore.

I hear a scuttle behind me and see the missing man climb up the side of a building.

"Hey man!" sluggishly exclaimed the bigger man."

"Survival of the fitness." came the lone reply from the fleeing coward.

I turn back to the old chef who was coming out from his restaurant.

"I called the police."

I remember that I am a junior hero and I need have permission from a pro-hero to arrest anybody. I quickly go to run out of the alley but stop when I here a voice behind me.

"Who ever you are… Thank you."

I hear sirens approaching and quickly escape the alley over a high fence.

_No Ones POV_

A police cruiser arrives in front of the small shop and two officers emerge from it. One fairly tanned with slick back blonde hair and emerald eyes and the other bald with cracked grey skin and bright blue eyes. They both make their way into the alley with guns drawn they peer into the alley before holstering their weapons and going off to the old chef and the massive restrained man.

The blonde man walks over to the restrained man before reaching for his radio.

"This is Officer Matthews we will need bigger transport. Over."


	6. Chapter 5 : Origins Pt 5

**Chapter 5: Origins Pt 5**

_Shoto's POV_

When I awoke at my normal time at 7am I was exhausted. after all, I spent most of my night patrolling the streets, in a hospital or fighting off criminals. My sides was still hurting from that bear-hug I got last night I slowly make my way off my futon and get dressed for school.

I make my way down the stairs to get breakfast which my sister had left for me knowing she had to get to work early. The breakfast contained grilled fish and miso soup I ate quickly so I wouldn't be late to school. I made my way out of the house and to school I had around 20 minutes till the first bell rang so I quietly moved to my seat and slumped against it.

"Todoroki are you alright your seem tired and are sitting uncomfortably.. are you sick?" I turn around to see Lida staring at me.

"No Lida I'm fine, I just had a rough night."

"What happened, Do you want to talk about it?" he asked robotically.

"No i'm ok."

"What's your opinion on this vigilante then?" He asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"Vigilante?"

"You haven't heard?" I turn to see Kirishima he reaches for his phone. "Some vigilante is all over the news for catching a mugger that the police couldn't catch." He pulled up a video of a news report detailing last night events with interviews from Janice, Officer Matthews and the chef. Each detailing their stories.

First came the chef…

"He took on two men without using a quirk, one twice his size for gods sake, He wasn't dressed like a hero in a face-mask and dark clothing but his actions sure made him one, I tell ya more heroes should be like him not so wrapped up with their image and pay-check.

Then came Officer Matthews…

"Yeah we got a call in late last night about a a mugging and when we got their the two perps had ran, a few hours later we got another call this time about some restaurant owner being threatened, so me and my partner pull up and we see one of the muggers bound and then the owner starts telling us about some masked man who fought off both of the muggers and even caught one."

Finally came Janice, The mugging victim. "I thought that these guys wouldn't be caught, the heroes were too busy and the police didn't care but then here comes this guy and takes down one of the muggers with apparent ease. After I got mugged and I lost my faith in the heroes now with a person like this on the streets my faith in the heroes has been restored."

I feel a smile grace my lips as I watch Janice's interview. I restored her faith in the heroes, I did that.

The video continues with a interview with the Chief Kebishi of the Musutafu

"After a thorough investigation by the Musutafu Police we have come to a realisation that this make man was not a hero but a vigilante, Now vigilantes are criminal as they follow no set of rules except their own, We have dealt with many vigilantes in the past and they won't be tolerated in our fair city.

The video concluded with a reporter giving her input into the situation. "Are we too to see this vigilante as a hero among the masses or just another common street thug out for his own brand of vengeance this is Lucy King signing off."

The video ended and the room burst into discussion with almost everyone giving their opinion on the subject, except for the more quiet students and Bakugo who after being asked what his opinions were replied "I don't care." and got on to scribbling in his notebook.

"I think it's cool what he's doing for the people."

"I think vigilantes are dangerous." Midoriya weighed in his opinion, "Even All-Might said that these people are dangerous as they don't go through training like us and they usually don't follow the law like certified heroes."

A moment of silence then the class erupted into shouts that divided into arguments for and against against Midoriya's Opinion, it was interesting hearing everyones judgement on the topic before the class was shushed by a exhausted Aizawa-Sensai. "Now stop all this nonsense about vigilantes and get into your seats so homeroom can began.

The rest of the day I hardly concentrated on the work I could only think about this vigilante persona that everyone was talking about. I get what I did was illegal but it helped Janice and the chef from those two brutes. I was conflicted I was raised to be a hero but not the type to save people the type to be the best no matter the consequences. That wash't my dream but my Fathers. My dream was to help people and doing this was helping people…. wasn't it?

"Todoroki."

I feel a tap on my arm and turn to see Yaoyorozu looking at me.

"I saw you weren't concentrating so here." She passed me her notes and smiled.

"Thanks." I hastily copied her notes into my notebook and passed it back to her. The moment I had finished the final bell had rung and everyone was packing up.

"Oh Todoroki I was wondering something."

"Yeah?" I asked kind of confused.

"A few others and I having a study group at my house ,Would you like to come?"

'Uhh.. I would but I'm interning at my fathers agency." I lied.

"Oh okay have fun." She mumbled before waving goodbye and heading towards the door.

No matter how much I trusted Yaoyorozu I didn't like telling her about my family situation. So I lied to her.

I left the school grounds and got on the train closest towards the school that arrived a block away from Musutafu Phychiatric Hospital.

I took the stairs up to floor 3 and walked to room 14 I raised my hand and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

The door opened. "Hi Mom."


	7. Chapter 6 Origins Pt 6

**Chapter 6 : Origins Pt 6**

_Shouto's POV_

"Hi Mom."

"Shouto, what a nice surprise, come in."

"Would you like some tea Shouto?"

"No thank you Mom."

She turns around looking concerned. 'Oh whats wrong Shouto."

"What do you mean, Im alright."

"Oh Shouto, First you turn up here without some some of previous notification then you refuse tea, I can tell something's wrong."

"Its nothing."

"Shouto tell me." She pleaded.

"Im having a… Morale crisis."

"Morale crisis?" She inquired.

"What if you wanted to do something for the good of the people but in turn that thing was morally questionable.

"By morally questionably you mean illegal."

"Yeah." I admit regrettably.

"Shouto.." She begins. I stare at the ground

"..Look at me, Do you remember what I told you years ago?"

"No I don't." I reply gently.

"I said 'Decide who you want to become. And be all you can be."

I looked her in the eyes "Your right."

"I know, mothers often are."

I smile knowing I had finally made up my mind.

I leave about an hour later, I spent this talking about my life, friends and how school is, she asked many questions about my siblings as well. Before I left the hospital I decided to make one more stop.

I made my way up to Janice's room and I gently knock on the door, again waiting for a response, "Come in.". I slowly stepped into her room closing.

"Oh its you uh…"

"Shouto…call me Shouto."

"Ok Shouto, want do you need?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing after that mugger was caught last night."

"Awww how sweet of you, but I'm okay."

"Thats good to know, and I know the heroes will catch the other mugger soon."

"I hope so, the other one was worse than the one that was caught."

"What do you mean?" I question, my eyebrows furrowing."

"I mean the big guy was just in it for the money, but the smaller guy was into for something else."

"Like what?" My mind already fearing the worse.

"I think he was deriving pleasure from the fear and pain he was causing me."

"Great so there's some psycho out there hurting people for the sheer pleasure of it."

"Well at least one of them is off the streets, oh I just realised that I didn't thank you for helping me the other night."

"Anybody would have done it."

"Yeah, but your the one who did, The vigilante got me justice, But your the one who saved my life, So in my eyes your my hero." She explained.

A nurse arrives to say visiting hours are over.

"Well thank you for stopping by Shouto."

"No problem Janice." I turn to the door and begin to leave but stop when she calls out.

"Remember your the hero."

I smiled at her before leaving the room and closing the door behind me. Now I was certain.

I take a train from the hospital back to the school then switch trains and arrive a couple of blocks away from my house and walk the rest of the way. The front door of my Father's house slides open and I step inside.

"Fuyumi…. I'm home!" I bellow into the large house expecting a response but get none, I move further into the house and into the kitchen, looking for a sign of my sister. I open the fridge and pull out a bottle of water, I continue my way into the living room and sit down on one of the sofas.

"Huh." A single piece of paper sits on the coffee-table. I pick it up. "Oh it's a note." Turns out Fuyumi had decided to stay with her boyfriend for the next few days but that means that its just me and my father for the next few days alone..god dammit. I decide to start my homework sand maybe train a bit before I get dinner after all it was only around 5pm.

After two hours of quadratic equations for math, character profiles for mice and men for English as well as 300 push-ups and sit-ups respectively it was dinner-time, After digging up some cold soba from the fridge that Fuyumi mentioned she put in there in her note I get a text from my Father, apparently his agency is negotiating a massive branding deal with some company and he'll be spending the night in his office before going to the US to close the deal, so now I have the house to my self for the next few days.

About 20 seconds after the text my phone rings, Caller ID was my Father. I know if I don't pick up he won't stop calling me, So with a heavy-heart I answer the call.

"Shouto."

"Yeah."

"Why haven't you responded to my text?"

"Because I ju.." He interrupts me. "Anyway now you know that i'll be gone for the next few days I hope you now this means that you will still be training on schedule eve during the 2 week break thats coming up." Oh yeah the two week break of school thats starting at the end of this week with everything going on I completely forgot about it.

"Shouto! Are you even listening?" My Father brings me out from my thoughts. "Uh.. yeah!" I respond hastily. "Good anyway I will see you on Monday if the the brand deal goes alright, Goodnight Shouto." "Goodnight Father." I hung up the phone after that.

7pm, it was beginning to get dark. It was time for the Vigilante to make a appearance

**Now I believe the origin story is finally over, its time for the good bit the vigilante and setting up the villains and allies of the story. I would like some constructive comments though so I can see where I can improve. **


	8. Chapter 7 : Patrol

**Chapter 7 : Patrol**

_Shouto's POV_

Compared to the more financially secure areas of the city, the slums were a mess with high crime rates yet not everyone who lived in the slums were criminals, I thought I could make the biggest difference there, so I set out dressed in dark grey combat boots, dark tracksuit-bottoms and a black waterproof coat and grey snood, After leaving my house I then took another train from my house to the city and then walked the last few blocks to the slums.

The slums were in ruins with pot-hole riddled roads, bin fires on every corner and overflowing dumpsters as well as many. I pulled my coat tighter around hime and continued his trek through the hovel, the streets were more or less desolate, tI had been out here for the last hour and a half he only thing that I had seen was a cat that leaped over a fence a few minutes ago, this whole escapade seemed useless, maybe he should just go home for the night and…

"Help!"

The sound echoed into the street from an alley that I quickly rushed over to, I peeked into the alley to see what was going on and happened to see a women and four men surrounding her.

"Giv' us a kiss sweetheart."

"Let me go." The girl was struggling against the mans grip.

"Stop struggling and just enjoy it, how about it hun?"

The woman in turn spat in the man's face as a answer, The man in turn growled back at her.

'Well if that's how it going to be then fine." The man raised his fist getting ready to strike the woman before I caught it.

The man turned to see me holding his wrist.

"What the.. get off me!" The balding man bellows while shoving me aside.

"Well you shouldn't be assaulting women should you."

"Mind your own dam business."

"Stop." One of the other men were trying to grope the woman. She was trying to push the man away.

"She said stop." The other three men turn to look at me.

"And I said mind your own dam business!" The original assaulter goes to punch this mystery-man but the man simply blocks this punch, grabs this assailant's arm and twists it behind his back.

"Hey ahh.. let go of my arm."

I in turn to this command pushes the thug into his friends.

"Oh big mistake bud."

"Four on one." I readied himself. "That's unfair."

"Sure is."

One of the four men advances towards the man and attempts to grab at me he easily manoeuvres around the grapple and shoves the man into a wall and then dodges the next man who lunges towards him. Todoroki then grabs the mans arms and kicks him in the stomach sending him hurtling back onto the ground.

One of the other two guys took to running and the other one charge-tackles the me, slamming me into the brick wall. I kept his arms up blocking every swing of the disgruntled criminal before noticing a gap in his swings and sucker punched him. The man in turns drops unconscious. The other two men seemed to back off after this.

"Holy shit."

"Get on the ground or the same will happen to you two." The other two thugs seemed stunned and scared by this threat probably because I had knocked out a guy twice my size without breaking a sweat. Both of them got on the floor. So in the end two had given up, one was on the ground an only one had gotten away.

I carefully made my way of to the woman who was hiding behind behind a car sitting on cinderblocks.

"Hey… you okay?" She was cowering .

"Yeah…I-Im fine." She was stuttering, She was probably shaken from the attack.

"Can you call the police.. I'll wait for them with you." I spoke gently to her.

"Okay then." She slowly pulls out her cell-phone and dials emergency services.

I quickly move to check on the three offenders, to see one of the two conscious men moving to get off the ground, I simply walk over there put my foot on the guys back and push him back onto the ground.

The woman comes out from behind the old car. "The police are on their way."

I drag the unconscious ringleader up against the wall instead of leaving him lying at a uncomfortable looking angle on the floor. By now the police sirens are in earshot. I go peek out of the alley and see a police-cruiser parked at the end of the street and two officers making their way to the alley's entrance I move back into the and go over to the woman.

"The police are here you should go to them and i'll block the the other exit to the alley to make sure these guys don't try to escape." She frantically nods her head and sprints out of the backstreet while I dart to the only other entrance and across the street to watch the entrance from the shadows just in case the police come looking for me.

I waited for around 10 minutes and didn't see a single person leave the alley and no police looking for me. I decided to see what was going on so I detoured around the alley and arrived at the area where the police had parked and saw them with the three men in the back of the cruiser and the two officers interviewing the young women.

I avoided the police and made my way back to the train-hub and finally let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and let the adrenaline fade, I was panting like a dog and my back hurt like hell yet a smile never leaving my face, After all I had defended that woman from her attackers.

I took the train from the slums back to the main city and walked backed to my house, It was around 8:55 by the time I got back, I usually went to bed around 10pm on a school night but I was so tired that by the time I got back I passed out on my bed.

I again awoke around 7am again tired and again sore from the previous night. I again got dressed for school the only difference from yesterday is that when I arrived the classroom was empty.

"Todoroki." I turn to see Tsuyu standing there. "We're supposed to meet at the Assembly-Hall instead of homeroom for the first class."

"Oh yeah, just slipped my mind." We make our way to the Assembly-Hall in silence. We sit in our classes designated row of seats and wait for Principal Nezu's announcement. The hall was abuzz with chatter from teachers to students, each telling their own plans for the two week break. I kept to myself checking my phones newsfeed.

**Police busts biggest Gun smuggle in Musutafu History.**

**Another robbery at Hero support Lab.**

**Vigilante stops attempted Rape in Musutafu Ghetto.**

I clickon the Vigilante news-link and begin to read, it was like the previous Vigilante article, with another comment from Chief Kebishi about how Vigilantes are illegal.

I hear that the hall is quieting down and look down to see Principal Nezo waiting patiently beside the Mic stand.

He clears his throat and the hall dulls.

"Good morning everybody, Now I know all of you are excited for the two week break that's starting tomorrow but I want to specify that these two breaks are supposed to be used for studying and training for the exams that will be occurring in 2 months, but…. I can't stop you from enjoying your time.

I grin knowing the two weeks will be eventful.

**Hey, I just wanted to see how your enjoying the story and what are you quarrels with it, so if you could would you comment what you find enjoying and what you find annoying about this story.**


	9. Chapter 8 : Day-Trip

**Chapter 8 : Day-Trip**

_Shouto's POV_

I awoke late on Saturday morning probably because I stayed out late on Friday night there wasn't much crime to prevent. I had lost track of time and got back around 2 hours later then I wanted to and arrived back around Twelve-Thirty, The most action I had seen all night was a drunk guy who was being slightly disorderly. I sat on my futon for another 10 minutes being too tired to get up until my phone dings.

_**Yaoyorozu : Hey, Are you doing anything today? **_

_**Shouto : No y **_

_**Yaoyorozu : Some of us are meeting up in town, Are you interested? **_

I sit there and ponder for a few minutes, I could if it didn't interfere with my training or my late night hobby.

_**Shouto : Maybe wat time**_

_**Yaoyorozu : Around 1pm - 4 pm.**_

Well that interfere with anything else, Now my only question was who's going? I didn't want to spend the next few hours listening to Mineta's distasteful comments or Aoyama's annoying fashion advice.

_**Shouto : Whos goin**_

_**Yaoyorozu : Uraraka, Midoryia, Kaminari, Jiro, Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Mina, Sato, Kirishima, Bakugo and me.**_

Well that wasn't that bad, Kaminari could be bad but not as bad as Mineta and Kirishima will mostly keep Bakugo in check.

_**Shouto : Yea sure i will come out**_

_**Yaoyorozu : Ok I will tell everyone else, See you soon.**_

I finally got up from my futon and decided to train for the next few hour until I had to get ready to go out. I open my door and tiredly shuffle into the hallway and into the bathroom and to my surprise see Fuyumi there.

"Oh hi Shouto." She calmly says while looking for through the medicine cabinet.

"Hi Fuyumi.. What are you looking for?"

"The spare bottle of toothpaste."

"Why?" I ask noticing the half-full bottle of toothpaste sitting on the side.

"Since there's a two-week break from school Jared invited me on a romantic getaway."

"Where are you going?"

"A quaint little Bed and Breakfast a few mile outside the city."

I grab my toothbrush and move from the door to the sink. "Oh that's nice." I mumble while poring on the toothpaste.

"I know right, Isn't it so romantic!" She was practically swooning.

"Yeah shoo romantic." I mutter out.

"Don't be sarcastic Shouto, anyway I'll be leaving in about 15 minutes and will be coming back in about a week."

"Ok."

"Do you have any plans for the break?"

"Yeah I'm heading into town with a few friends from school."

"Is one of your friends from school that Yaoyorozu girl you've talked about."

"Fuyumi." I state uncomfortably.

"What I'm just saying."

"Anyway I'm going to go train."

"Im going to go downstairs and wait for Jared, Text you when I leave."

"Ok, See you in a week."

"See ya Shouto, Have fun."

"You too!" I call out.

I spend the next hour training like planned before I have to get ready for the excursion planned, After taking a shower I decide to wear a pair of jeans, A navy shirt and a light grey hoodie, I also slip on a pair on midnight-blue canvas trainers. I then grab phone and wallet and head for the front door before I realise I have no idea where I'm going.

_**Shouto : Were r we meeting**_

_**Yaoyorozu : At the Main Musutafu Shopping Centre.**_

_**Shouto : K b ther in 10**_

I make my way to the Train-Hub for about the tenth time that week and made my way into the city. I continue my way into the shopping district and arrive at the main shopping centre, looking for the rest of the people who are supposed to be there. I check the time 1:10pm I wonder where they were?

_**Shouto : Hey im here were r u**_

_**Yaoyorozu : By the pretzel stand on the 2nd floor.**_

_**Shouto : K on floor 1**_

I continue my way further into the centre passing a electronic stores and a few different restaurants, I make my way onto the escalators and look around for the pretzel stand. After a few minutes of confusion I finally see a giant neon pretzel across the mall, I make my way towards the pretzel stand over the walkway covered in tables with families chatting and eating.

"Todoroki!" I turn to see Midoryia calling my name, with the rest waving me over to the table.

"Hey Todoroki."

"Hi Todoroki."

"Half N' Half."

"Hello Todoroki."

Everyone greeted me in a different way from Tokoyami's quick nod to Midoryia's excited welcome. Even Bakugo acknowledged me in his own way.

I pull a chair from a empty table and drag to the table where everyone else was sitting, everybody was enthralled with their own mini conversations from Tokoyami and Tsuyu argument about the rain to Kaminari, Bakugo, Sato and Kirishima conversing about action films. I turn to Midoryia who was talkng to Uraraka and patently waited for them to finish. Midoryia then turns to me.

"Are you ok Todoroki?"

"Yeah, Just wondering where is Lida?"

"Oh, He's visiting his brother. He's in Tokyo for the week."

"Ok then, What's the plan for today."

"Oh." Uraraka speaks up. "….just browsing really."

"Oh don't forget dinner at The Diamond at 4!"

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding us Kirishima."

"So Todoroki, What have you been doing over the break."

"Not much just revising, training and lounging around."

"Guys look at that!" Mina's squeal grabbed everyone attention, Even attention from people who weren't sitting at our table. We all turned our heads to see Aizawa-Sensei and Ms. Joke sitting together, they were both out of their uniform's but it was easy to see it was them, Aizawa had always had a distinct face and Ms. Joke sea form hair was quite recognisable. From what I could gather Mina, Kaminari and Sato were adamant on going over there compared to everyone else who were strongly against the idea. In the end we had to literally tape Mina down from going over there after Sato was swiftly convinced to not go over. Kaminari was quick to change sides after Jiro threatened him."

"Ok I won't go over there, Now please untie me."

"No, How do we know you won't just run over there."

Mina hesitated before answering. "How bout you just untie my arms and I promise I wont run over to them."

Now it was everyone else's time to hesitate before answering.

"I think that is fair." Yaoyorozu was the first to speak and everyone else just more or less agreed with her. She darted over to a bookshop located a few shops down from the pretzel cart. And came back with a pair of scissors in tow.

"Why didn't you just make a pair of scissors with your quirk?"

"We have to support the local economy." Yaoyorozu replied obviously flustered. She cut the tape around Mins's arms and sat back down in her seat and put her scissors in her bag. Mina sat silently for a second before pulling out her phone and snapping a few pictures of the two talking before posting them to the class group chart, everyone sat there shocked as we all knew Aizawa-Sensei was in the group chart and at that point Mina burned through the tape that covered her legs and took off in a sprint.

The rest of us just sat there dumbfounded as we all watch Aizawa-Sensei pull out his phone and begin looking around at the moment, Sato, Kaminari decided to follow Mina's approach and also took off sprinting. In the end the rest of us ended up running as well. By the time we caught up with the rest of the class, they were giggling like children, we all eventually started laughing as well even Bakugo was chuckling. We decided to carry on the rest of the day as planned and went shopping, everyone separated at the point and left me and Yaoyorozu.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Oh the bookstore where I got the scissors had a book I've been wanting to read for a while."

"The bookstore across the mall where Aizawa-Sensei was?" I rhetorically ask.

"Oh, If its too much a bother we don't had…"

"No it's fine." I interrupt.

We turn around and begin our quest to the bookstore, I pull my hood up and dig my hands in my pockets just in case Aizawa is looking for us. As we pass a Entertainment store I lag behind to watch another Vigilante news story. The 4 that make up the shopfront turn to black. I turn back and catch up to Yaoyorozu.

"What were you doing back there."

"Oh, Just checking the news."

We continue our way to the bookstore passing by crowds of people. Yaoyorozu stopped for a second and pulled out her phone.

"You okay Yaoyorozu?"

"Oh I'm fine Todoroki, Uraraka just sent me a picture of Midoryia and her in a collectibles store where Midoryia bought a rare All-Might figurine.

"Oh cool how much was it."

She takes a second to text her before responding.

"26,000 Yen."

"Really, Midoryia spent 26,000 Yen on a rare collectible All-Might figurine."

The ground shakes "Deku!" __

"Looks like Bakugo found out."

Everyone recovers from the small shake and carries on with the day, Some people left due to the fear of the shakes increasing but we know that Bakugo wouldn't go that far.

We finally arrive at the bookstore and Yaoyorozu grabs her book and breaks off to go pay for it while I'm left to browse, I find a intresting book on Japan's History and flipped through it while waiting for Yaoyorozu to finish with her transition.

"Todoroki!" She pulls me from my thoughts.

"What are you reading?" She asks intrigued.

"Oh Japan during the Sengoku Jidai period."

"What about you?"

"Uhh…" She looks flustered.

"Its okay if you don't want to tell me."

"No.. Its okay, Its a book from a fantasy series I have been reading about a rogue knight who falls in love with a responsible princess and they fight against her evil tyrant father the king."

"Sounds interesting."

"Oh really, thank you Todoroki."

Things calmed down from there, We spent another half an hour walking around until we met up with the rest of the group, First Uraraka & Midoryia, Then Kaminari & Jiro, After them the 'BakuSquad' and finally Tsuyu & Tokoyami.

It was Ten-Past-4 and we decide to head to The Diamond for lunch, When we arrive the entire place was packed. Almost every table was in use. Though for good reason this place had gotten many 5-Star reviews from customers and critics alike, As well as the smell that the restaurant was producing was intoxicating. Good thing we had a reservation.

Yaoyorozu went up to the Host and and almost after we were immediately seated, It was amazing though the other people who had been waiting didn't see it that way.

"Yeah that's fair, Entitled rich girl gets table before people who actually waited."

"But we had a reservation."

"Yeah but people don't care, They don't like you because your rich and they're not."

The server brings us to a outside table across from the Musutafu Merchant Bank, Good thing it was a lovely day, Then a waitress immediately comes and hands us menu.

I'm guessing Kirishima decided to break the awkward silence that had fallen over us. "Great service here." We all just mumble agree with him and look through the menu.

"Well everything looks great, I can't decide what to get."

The waitress piped up. "Oh I recommend the Tempura, Fried seafood and vegetables."

"Oh yeah that does sou.." Jiro stops before she can finish, she looks confused. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That shake."

"Well I didn't hear anything."

"Shush… There it is again."

"I still don't here anything."

"Its sounds like it's getting louder."

…..Rumble…..

"Ok, I heard that one."

"So did I."

"Me too."

…..RUMBLE…..

"Ok what is happening."

" Kacchan is this you."

"No its not Deku." Bakugo was seething.

..!RUMBLE!..

"Is the a earthquake."

SWAT vans screeched to a halt right in front of the restaurant, And armed officers ran out, All of them taking cover and aiming towards the entrance of the bank.

"Everybody get back."

The entrance to the Bank exploded as a black beam shoots out cutting the large SWAT vans in half. Sending the police scuttling back.

"Should we use tear-gas!"

"No they could have hostages."

"How about I help!"

A shadow casts over the area as Mt. Lady appears standing as tall as a skyscraper and putting a show for the media by purposely strutting sexually over to the bank before sticking her hand into the broken entrance and attempting to grab the thieves.

"Owwie." Mt. Lady whined as she pulled her hand out and comforted it before another black beam shot out and caught her in the chest sending her crashing into the building behind her.

"Todoroki!" I feel someone reach out and grab my shoulder, I turn to see Midoryia crouching beside me, His other hand deathly gripping his notebook. "Their evacuating the area we have to leave.".

I snap out of my trance like state and nod to agree, We both stand to see Mt. Lady rise to her feet just to see them kicked out under her when a tank like vehicle slams into them making her smash into another building, with the police stunned four people run out of the building, each dressed in maroon jumpsuits and skull masks and clutching some sort of high-tech rifle. They jump into the vehicle and pull away with police cars in hot pursuit.

We managed to escape the area as the building Mt. Lady crashed into in finally collapsed.

"Holy shit, What's happening to this city!"

**Hello again, Chapter 8 everyone. Feedback has been great hope to get some more soon, Anyway see you in Chapter 9.**


	10. Not a chapter!

**!Not A Chapter!**

_**Hey everybody, Just letting you know I'm having a sort of crisis about the story nothing bad just there is 2 different story lines this could follow and its what path Todoroki chooses to take either….**_

_**1\. He takes a more Batman /Arrow approach to things with a fancy suit and gadgets and a team backing him up, like Shinso and Mei Hatsume and he uses sorts of gadgets to fight and outwit the rouges.**_

_**Or… **_

_**2\. He takes a more DareDevil approach to things instead of hacking he'd been more of a ninja learning new fighting styles and some ancient mystical techniques like Ironfist. More of a ninja.**_

_**This choice will only slightly change the story, There will be the same big bad, It just decides a few character arcs thats all**_

_**Would love to hear your feedback and see you in chapter 9.**_


	11. Chapter 9 : New Mission

**Chapter 9 : New Mission**

_Shouto's POV_

It was a few hours after the incident at the restaurant, I had gotten home safely but that didn't stop my phone from blowing up from messages of concern from Fuyumi. After I messaged back I was fine the messages changed from stress and concern to threats such as 'If you die, I'm going to kill you.' If that didn't sum up my sister nothing would.

The media was already quick to blame the events of todays destruction on the police even though Mt. Lady was the one who caused most of the chaos by stumbling into the buildings. The police were trying to evacuate the area and Mt. Lady caused the mayhem. It was sickening to see how the media turned the public against the police just to spare Mt. Lady from dealing with consequences. They even mentioned how the thieves were know as being some of the best, Apparently the 'Skeleton-Key Gang' were European thieves known for pulling off heists ranging from jewellery stores to government information centres, Interpol has been building a case on them for years, But has gotten no where close to even catching them.

The city had gone to shit in the last few, Even after the fall of the league of Villains crime was still ramped, Hell it even increased as every two-bit gangster thought they could be the next big bad. There was no more All-Might protecting the city so people thought the city was up for grabs. My father didn't inspire the hope in the civilians or the fear in the criminals like he did.

The news-report continued detailing the mass destruction the 'Polices' disorderly actions had caused the big apartment block that had collapsed had left over 150 people homeless and on top of that another 5 buildings on that street had been deemed unliveable and had to be condemned, The city believing that it was easier to just destroy and rebuild the street than do every small repair decided to evict all the tenants and business owners, So on top of that another 70 or so people had been left homeless and around 6 business had been shut down.

Was this justice, Letting innocent people suffer and true heroes depicted as cowards. No this wasn't fair, People shouldn't be treated like this, As objects who have no power or will to fight back. This isn't right. I slept on the sofa that night, I didn't even go out as the vigilante. I was too mentally exhausted to do anything. When I awoke it was 3pm on the sunday morning I didn't get off that sofa till 5. My phone had about twenty messages and 4 missed calls from my sister. I decided to call her back.

"Hey Fuyumi."

"Shouto, Why didn't you text back earlier, Are you ok, Have you been kidnapped, Do you need help, Shouto….. Shouto?!"

"I'm fine Fuyumi, I just slept in that's all."

"Oh ok then, I just wanted to make sure your ok."

"I'm ok Fuyumi I'm sorry for making you worry."

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"What's the beeping?" My sister asks.

I get up and check the main security panel in the hallway.

"Someone tripped the back garden sensor, Probably just a false alarm."

"Shouto, Dad spent a lot on that security system, There's no such thing as a false alarm. "

I was on edge.

"Maybe it was Dad." She tries to reason.

"It isn't Dad, He texted me last night his flight was cancelled, He won't be back till Wednesday."

"Maybe he rebooked."

"No, Even if Dad rebooked he would have entered through the front door, Not the back. I'm going to check it out."

"Shouto don't!" I ended the call and turned of my phone before sneaked into the dining room and l look out into the back-garden, It was beginning to get dark and the automatic lights had turned on and illuminated the area, Yet no one was there.

I hear the back door click and I slink into the connected back room where the door was located. I kept the light off and hid behind the dryer when the door opened I immediately swung for the person catching them in the jaw and sending them back into the garden, I advanced after them and enter into the garden, Seeing my brother sitting there flat on his back and holding his jaw.

"Natsuo?"

"You have one hella of a punch there Shouto." He states while getting off the ground and dusts his clothes off and we ender the house.

"How has college been?"

"Eh You know stressful, But I'm getting good results and having fun so it's not all bad. How's U.A."

"It's good, I Have finally have friends for the first time in my life and I'm working at Dad's Agency has been educational." I lied to my brother to keep him calm as I already knew my brothers stance on my father.

"Yeah it was horrible what dad did to you, He destroyed your childhood and after everything that has happened that bastard is now the No. 1 Pro-Hero."

"At least he's trying to be better now. You know he has stopped hitting me and is tying to control his temper, Finally achieving his dream of being the No. 1 Hero has somewhat has mellowed him out."

"I don't care if he is trying to be better, He was a bad person and always will be thats why I entreated through the back-garden as there is no camera like the front, I don't want him tying to contact me again as people don't change Shouto." At the point Natsuo went silent, He just stopped and took a breath before continuing. "Anyway Fuyumi was saying you have friends now and one of these is some girl named Yaoyorozu that you have a crush on."

"Natsuo." I whine.

"Oh my wittle brother is all grown up." He mocks

We chatted for the next hour and everything was casual our talking points varied from schoolwork to our hobbies he admitted he had to leave soon as he was meeting up with some old friends he left behind once he started attending college.

I ate dinner of Cold Soba noodles that Fuyumi had left for me in the fridge and reactivated my phone checking through the somewhat endless messages from her checking to see if I was okay I quickly messaged her back, Fearing that if I didn't she would send the police to the house.

**Shouto : Im ok Fuyumi**

**Fuyumi : How do I kno that ur Shouto**

**Shouto : Last year u wer hospilized for somethin u told me 2 never say as it was embarrassing and stupid do u want me 2 say what it is?**

**Fuyumi : No i believe u**

**Fuyumi : What happend**

**Shouto : It was jus Natsuo**

**Fuyumi : That makes sense I was talkin 2 him and he said he was comin 2 visit**

**Shouto : Hows ur trip goin**

**Fuyumi : Fun yet iv been worryin about you**

**Shouto : Njoy ur trip il be fine**

**Fuyumi : As long as ur far from any danger**

**Shouto : K se u sone**

**Fuyumi : Bye Shouto**

After finishing my dinner I decide to head out again like I had done so many times before zipping up my dark waterproof coat and snood, tying my combat boots tight and leaving my house and heading towards the train hub. I sat quietly on the train waiting for my stop, I look around the desolate train checking out the posters on the walls, Even the posters could tell you how shit this city had become, It used to advertise the latest movies or restaurants, A sign of the cites culture but now it was warnings that people who hit staff would be arrested and advertisements for items advertised by Pro-Heroes showing the corruption that this city had come to, I held onto to one of the poles and waited for the oncoming stop, The train screeched to a halt (Which if you weren't holding onto a pole you would have been thrown across the train) and I got off.

I walk around the area, Using the time to clear my head of all the issues that has happened recently. I continued walking until I ended up in a dimly lit car-park where I saw two men trying to break into a poorly parked car. One was trying to pick the lock on the passenger side door while the other just stood watch with a crowbar in hand. Both were decked out in cheap looking ski-masks.

I hide behind a broken street lamp looking for a way to contact the police after dealing with these two car jackers, I see a western phone booth that had been installed due to the influx of people after the defeat of the league of villains. The phone booth that just happened to be around half-way across the car-park I checked to see if the two were watching before slinking over to the phone booth and stepping inside. I pull out my plane looking wallet and took out a coin and put it in the coin slot, Picked up the phone and dialled 110 and waited for the answer.

"Hello, Emergency services."

"Yeah hello, Um there is two guys in ski-masks trying to steal a car at a car-park on Yui Akari street." I made my voice deliberately deeper so in case my voice was recognised since I was somewhat popular after the sports festival.

"So to confirm there's a car-jacking going in a car-park on Yui Akari street?"

"Yes."

"A squad car will be there in 10 minutes."

The moment the operator hang up on me I sprint out of the phone booth just in time to see the cars door open, Before they see me I slam the door back closed.

"What the hell… Wait I know yur' that vigilante guy that stopped a few rapists or somethin."

"Yeah, But know I'm stoping car thieves."

The one with the crowbar swings for me and I easily dodge before knocking the other one back into the car I immediately spin around and kick the wrench away from the thugs hand before he has a chance to grab it and punch him in the stomach when he got. By now the other one got to his feet and swings for me which I narrowly avoid before grabbing him by the collar and punching him out cold and dropping him on the ground. I turn to see the crow-bar guy trying to get up but he keeps stumbling over himself.

"Come on man we gotta steal this car, Kovax will kill is us if we don't."

"Kovax? Who's Kovax?"

"The Chop-Shop king, He wants this specific car."

I hear police sirens approaching. "Chop-Shop King?" I don't have time to ask questions, I drop the guy as I see the police-cruiser pull into the car-park and I take off running into the dark alley-ways while occasionally looking back to see if I'm being chased. I finally stop after what feels like an hour and duck into a connecting alley and pull down my hood and mask. That was a close one. But I know I at least had a mission, People had been wronged and stopping a random mugger wouldn't get them justice, but I at least could make a dent in crime and this 'Chop-Shop King' would be the first step.

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you for helping this story get 1000 Reads/Views, Anyway i've decided to do a mix of the Daredevil/Batman plot idea. Love to see feedback. Hope to see you in Chapter 10.**


	12. Chapter 10 : Cold Case

**Chapter 10 : Cold Case**

_Shouto's POV_

Kovax was a ghost. I had spent the last hour looking over the many articles dating back from the last three years detailing the car theft ring lead by the mysterious Kovax or by his alias the 'Chop-Shop King'.

Even though there was multiple articles detailing his crimes, Hell the articles even described his MO of stealing all types of cars from Musutafu, Stripping them for parts and then leaving the body of the car with his gang sign spray-painted purple on the bonnet. But the articles didn't give a single picture or description of Kovax. The guy was a enigma. The many accounts of Kovax even mentioned rumours that the cops were on his payroll and kept his crew out of jail.

I rubbed my eyes, It was getting late and this seemed like it was going nowhere. I turn off my laptop and leave it on my desk before flopping on my bed. Having already disrobed and changed into some shorts, I dozed off.

I stirred around 9 in the morning having reverted to my normal routine after days of waking up late or sleeping through the day. I got up and made my bed before trudging into the bathroom and brushing my teeth. I stare at my reflection, My hand roaming over my stubble adorned face deciding on wether or not I should shave. Deciding against I put down my razor before taking a quick shower and continuing with the rest of my day.

I simply decide toast for breakfast before doing my daily regiment and entering the training-room and wrapping my hands prior to stretching. After that I spent my time switching between the punching-bag and a wooden dummy. I took a water break half-way through then switching to cardio and weight training. By the time I was done my entire body ached. After a cool down I decided on a taking a longer shower before heading out for my Unauthorised extra-curricula activity.

I decided to start my search for Kovax at Bobby's Beauties a high end car customisation workshop that had been broken into during the middle of the night and some sports-car had been stolen. The only indication that it was Kovax was his gang-sign which had been spray-painted onto one of the walls.

When I arrived at Bobby's Beauties police tape covered the front door and shattered window yet no actual police were there, Even though the robbery only happened two days ago. I'm guessing the police are all dealing with the 'Skeleton-Key gang' after the merchants bank robbery, They seemed to be the talk of the town with everybody from talk-show hosts to hairdressers talking about them.

I duck under the police tape and enter the premises, Avoiding stepping on broken glass as I do so. I pull out my phone and turn on my flashlight to get a better look at this place. There were two cars on ramps and another pair of ramps not in use on the other side of the building were wall toll holders but most of the tool were scattered on the ground.

I make my way over to the window seeing the glass shards flickering against the torch light. Outside of the glimmering glass there was a brick on the ground. This must have been the thing that broke the glass, Then that means the empty ramps was were the car was being worked on.

**Crash…**

I duck behind one of the tool cabinets and turn off the flashlight on my phone as two people enter the workshop.

"I can't believe you left a brick."

"I was caught up in the moment cut me some slack."

"You left evidence, You know what Kovax will do if he finds out."

They're Kovax's men. And they left evidence, I wonder if I could get more information out of them.

"You work for Kovax." I ask making my voice as deep and unrecognisable as possible.

"Who said that?"

"I did." I manoeuvre behind one of the two men before putting him in a chokehold and dragging him to the ground before launching forward and knocking the other one down. The other reaches for a spanner and probably intended to strike before I stepped on his hand and making him drop it.

"Now, Who's going to tell me about Kovax."

"You think we're going to tell you anything, Then you're bat-shit crazy."

One attempts to get up so I kick him in the stomach.

"Now start talking."

They both stare at me for a second before they both start laughing.

"What's so funny, I suggest you two start talking."

"The two of us, Ha. I think you miscounted."

Before I had a chance to think I get smacked across the room slamming harding enough to dent one of the cars.

"What the hell?" I ask while pulling myself out of the crevice of the car.

"He he, Meet Meat-Locker." A hulking 7 foot, 300 Pound beast appears dwarfing the other men. I get up and ready myself into blocking position as he charge at me which I barely fight shy of. I punch him in the chest which doesn't seem to affect him. He slams his fist into my stomach which knocks the wind out of me. I don't have time to recover before he grabs me by the throat and chucks me out the already broken window.

I skid along the road to a halt. My back burns and my sides are riddled with pain, Every footstep that gets closer to me the more pain aches throughout my body. It doesn't stop until the man is lumbering over me and his foot is crushing my ribs. The only noise from that street is my howls of pain and their chuckles.

"Yeah scream all you want, No one is coming to save you."

This is it. The end, He's right no one's coming to save me. Hell, No one even knows I'm doing this.

"Okay I'm bored, Finish this."

Meat-Locker just grunts in response and picks me up and throws me into the wall, Leaving me for dead. Getting up is too painful to attempt, All my limbs feel broken and my back and shoulders are in sheer agony. Moving in any sense seems futile, The only thing to do is lay here and bleed out.

I smile waiting for my oncoming demise, After all maybe a good death is better than a shitty life.

**A few hours later…**

When I awake my body burns with fever but doesn't feel as broken as it did earlier. Wait.. Am I in a bed… In a building?

"Ahh, Welcome back to the land of the living Mr Todoroki.

**Cliffhanger, Who is the mystery person that wants to help Todoroki? Again love to see feedback. Hope to see you in Chapter 11**


	13. Chapter 11 : Alley or Enemy

**Chapter 11 : Alley or Enemy**

"Ahh, Welcome back to the land of the living Mr Todoroki."

Todoroki startled and still half-asleep rapidly turned to the source of the noise which just so happened to be a short bearded man sipping on a mug. He seemed to be in a small room lit up with candles with a stone floor and a single carpet covering it and a chabudai table with a few cushions surrounding it.

"Uhh…"

"Feeling well?" The inquisitive elder asks as he poured himself another mug of oolong tea.

"Yeah, A lot better actually." Todoroki states before sitting down at the chabudai with him. Feeling oddly at ease with the short man.

"I hope you do feel better, After all you were half-dead when I found you and it took all my expertise to save you."

"Well first thank you for saving me…." Todoroki got up from his cushion. "…But I really should be going."

"Oh I can't let you leave, Your pain may have faded but you are still on deaths doorstep."

"I would love to stay and chat but I rally should be going." The man stayed quiet and seated until Todoroki reached for the door-handle.

"You know you remind me of a younger me." He smiled when he noticed Todoroki stop at the door and turn towards him.

"Like a youthful me, You're intelligent, Prideful, Blunt, A novice at fighting…"

"A novice?" The teen interrupts somewhat insulted.

"There's that pride." Todoroki just scoffs at this before again reaching for the door-handle.

"I tell you what kid. How about me and you fight and if you win you can leave and you prove you're not a novice." The teen again stops before opening the door.

"And what do you get if you win?"

"You stay and fully recuperate and I proof you are a novice."

"And what stops me from just walking out of this door?" Todoroki asks again questioning this old man's methods.

"Well, Like a younger me you're very competitive." The younger man turns away to reach for the door-handle before whizzing around and attempting to attack the other man but the other man seemed to have vanished.

Todoroki takes a step forward before stumbling over and falling onto his knees .

"I'm guessing that you have realised that you're not as strong as you think you are." A voice echoes off the four walls of the small room.

Shouto gets up off the ground before dusting himself and braced himself for a attack until is leg gets swept out from below him sending him tumbling back to the ground.

"You seem like a novice to me." The echoey voice returned.

Todoroki's eye-brows furrow in frustration as he again readies himself for a attack but this time he excepted a surprise ambush.

**Clatter… **Hearing a noise behind him Todoroki spins to block the surprise attack but sees nothing and gets her legs swept out again and sending him to the floor for the third time.

A laugh echoes throughout the room. " I tell you what i'll make it easier for you, All you have to do is hit me once."

Todoroki gets off the floor and the old man appears in front of him carrying a curved wood walking stick, By know he was fed up with what was happening and instead of bracing himself he took his chance and pounced for the trickster of a man. The man simply steps out of the way as Todoroki tries to reclaim his footing.

The man simply chuckles as he watches the teen struggle before easily ducking below the attempted strike and following kick before pushing the frustrated boy back with his cane before Todoroki advances with a lot of high-speed pushes that the old man simply avoids and blocks before slinking away from the aggravated boy.

Todoroki turned to see the older man calmly sipping tea as he waited for the younger mans onslaught but instead he hesitated before grabbing a close plant-pot and throwing at the man who carefully catches but doesn't notice Todoroki sprint full speed at him before slowing to a stop and simply tapping him on the shoulder.

"I win." Todoroki triumphantly smiles while the other man just smile back.

"A deal is a deal so go on ahead kid but little tip take it easy." Todoroki finally lets out a breath felling the pain that had suddenly appeared.

"You're a bit of a adrenaline junkie aren't you kid."

"Kind of."

Todoroki opens the door and stops before taking a single footstep outside of the door.

"I have to ask what is your quirk, Does it have something to do with speed or invisibility ?"

"Not exactly. It's more of a type of Martial Art."

"Martial Art?" The teen asked intrigued.

"Fu-No-Giju to be more exact."

"Fu-No-Giju I've never heard of that."

"It's a very old fighting technique, It's also very sparse due to the original handbook having been destroyed in a temple fire."

"Oh, Well thanks for saving my life and everything." Todoroki states with all the passion and wisdom of a teenage boy. "And I don't even now your name."

"My name is Kodai Nokizoku, But many call me KoNo."

"Thank you KoNo." Todoroki moves in a way to seem that he's going to leave the room.

"I have a question I would like to ask you though before you leave."

"What would that be."

"I know who you are and in turn what quirk you have so why didn't you use it?" Todoroki stopped dead in his tracks. "I have no idea."

"That's what I thought." The man simply smiles before settling back down on his cushion and picking up him mug of oolong tea. "The exit is through that door and and down that hallway and then out that door."

"Again thank you for everything KoNo." Todoroki takes a step out of the door.

"No problem Kid, Stay safe out there."

The door clangs swings closed

**New face enters the picture is he a enemy or alley. Love to see Feedback. Hope to see you in chapter 12.**


	14. Chapter 12 Profits and Wisdom

**Chapter 12 : Profits and wisdom**

Todoroki exited out of the small room and into the conjoining alley limping as he did so, Last nights near death experience and this mornings spar and finally caught with him. His leg was uncomfortable to walk on and his side throbbed, Each step sent another stab of pain through his body.

He hobbled down the street his hands pilfering through the pockets of his coats checking to see if everything was there. Keys : **Check**, wrecked phone : **Check**, Wallet : **Check**, Train-Card : **Check**. Least he could get home safe.

His leg almost got caught between the trains doors as it was dragging behind the rest of him. Gripping on a pole to steady his weight Todoroki checked his face in the glass. He had a swollen lip and it seemed a black eye was forming, He looked disheveled and homeless. The teen sat on the torn and taped seat fabric before collapsing on his side. He was lucky that he didn't pass out there and then, But he knew what was coming and he knew he had to prepare. Gripping onto the pole tightly as the train come to a skidding halt, Todoroki made sure he didn't go flying from his seat before quietly stepping off the train and shambling home.

He fumbled with his keys in the front door before collapsing on the ground. The pain was getting to him. Todoroki dragged himself against the andesite tiles, Trying to find the bathroom where he knew his father kept painkillers in the medicine cabinet. He gripped the shoji and kicked the sliding door open and steadying himself on the sink basin and swinging open the medicine cabinet and grasping at the bottle of pills.

The pain was getting worse it became harder to concentrate, He bit his tongue to stop himself from whining in pain. He finally opened the bottle and popped 2 painkillers in his mouth. "Stupid child-proof bottles." Pulling himself from room to room his hands found the wall as support until he arrived to the stairs which he had to

climb to get his room. He was seriously considering crashing on the living room sofa like he did a couple nights ago.

He dug his hands into each step of the wooden staircase leaving his fingernails in shambles. When he finally got to the top of the stairs he almost fell through the paper shoji before sliding through the door, Placing the bottle of pills on his nightstand and passing out on contact with the wool mattress of how futon.

When Shouto awoke his pay had dulled but still ached through his body and on top of that he now had a agonising headache. He needed to clear his head, Taking a walk usually did that. Popping another two pills in his mouth.

He walked downstairs and to the door before realising he was still wearing his dark coat and snood he pulled them off and slipped on a navy lightweight coat and stepped out of the house. The houses garden was such a peaceful place, His house reeked of the memories of his father and the training that he endured, But the garden was where he would hide to get away from the pain and suffering.

His hands drifted over the many types of flowers that accompanied the garden. They ranged from tulips to roses but the one that caught his eye were the light purple carnation. His mother's favourite, He tried so hard to preserve this garden after his mother left, His attempts were futile though the gardens weed could prove this. His mother had a special touch for these things that he had never had. Creaking open the old wood gates he continued on his walk.

He walked down the streets like he had down so many days over but this time he had no destination in mind. He just simply walked to relax and forget all that has been happening lately. He let his mind wonder between topics, Enjoying the break from his normal stressful and tiring environment. His eyes wondered between the structures of varying size and design. A city full of a culture that had derived from all over the world, It was almost idyllic…. Almost, If you looked closer you could see the divide and crime that plagued the city. Shouto shook his head, He took this walk to relax from all that was troubling him.

His phone vibrated, Fishing the device from his coats deep pockets he sees the caller ID states that his sister is calling him. He remembers that he hasn't talked to her in a few days as he answered the call.

"Hi Fuyumi." He starts.

"Hi shouto, How are you."

"I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm okay."

"Okay?" She asks concerned.

"I'm fine Fuyumi. There is nothing to worry about."

"You know I can't to help but worry Shouto."

"I know Fuyumi, You play the concerned older sister very well." He jokes as it begins to rain.

"With a carelessly little brother like you I can't help but."

Shouto takes a second to stop and smile at his sister retort before continuing his walk while ignoring the throbbing pain in his lower leg.

"Anyway how's the trip?"

"Great, I actually think that Jared is thinking of proposing to me." She confessed while whispering into the phone.

"Thats good isn't it?" He asked intuitive due to her concerned tone

"Honestly I don't know." She blurted out.

"What?"

"I don't know if its good or not, I mean I love Jared… But marriage is a big deal and I don't know if i'm ready for this commitment after all I'm only 25 there is a few more years before I have to start thinking about marriage aren't I.

"Fuyumi I am not the person to be asking for love advice from. I haven't even had my first kiss yet, We all know that are parents marriage was a train-wreck and Natsuo has barely had a girlfriend for over a week. The only tip I can give you is trust your instincts."

"You're right Shouto, I'll follow my gut and anyway it's not like we broke up i'm just saying lets give it a few more years before marriage."

"Yeah."

"Anyway what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing much, Just going for a walk." He answers relieved that that whole debacle was over with.

"Going anywhere special?"

"Nah, Just walking to relax."

"What do you need relaxing from?" She questioned.

Shouto stops and ducks into a narrow alley and leans again a wall under a shelter and watches the rain pour. "School." He lies.

"What do you mean 'School' Shouto."

"Training, Studying, Homework, Social issues." He lists off while counting on his fingers.

"I don't know what you mean I remember enjoying all of those things."

"Well I don't want to become a teacher like you Fuyumi." Shouto states while continuing on his walk while the rain dies down.

"Enjoy school while you can after all you will miss it when you leave."

"Maybe you're right, Maybe I'll miss it…" He stops when he notices the area looks familiar.

"I'm sorry Shouto I just remembered that Jared and I have a lunch reservation in 10 minutes I gotta go.

"Yeah okay." He wasn't really paying attention to the conservation just thinking through the choices that led him back here.

"Talk to you soon, Byeeeee.

"Bye."

He stumble to the dull storefront and to the front door before knocking and waiting for an answer.

"Come in." A solemn voice calls.

Entering into the small room Shouto sees a man quietly sitting at a table by himself

"Ah Mr Todoroki, I've been expecting you."

**Sorry for the gap between updates. School started back up and I've had pile upon piles of work to deal with. Updates for this story will be even more sparse due to it. Again would love to hear feedback and I hope to see you i chapter 13.**


	15. Chapter 13 : Desperation

**Chapter 13 : Desperation**

"Ah Mr Todoroki, I've been expecting you." The man gestured for him to sit at the table with him. Todoroki took a split second to scan the room he had woken up in yesterday in daylight. It wasn't real different, Except that the candles had been blown out and the room was rarely bland and single chest of drawers which sported a electric-kettle and a box of teabags.

"Why did I come back here." Todoroki asked to KoNo but also to himself.

"Is that supposed to be a riddle?" The man calmly asked while sipping his tea.

"No, I just don't know why I came back here."

"Maybe you subconsciously came back here because you finally met someone who doesn't judge you based on your Father's actions?"

"Maybe." Todoroki blankly stared at the peaceful old man before sitting down at the table and realising what he said. "Wait, What do you mean by my Fathers actions?"

"Your Father is Endeavour right? The No.1 Pro. Celebrated for his defeat of the League Of Villains. So you being his son most people would praise you for his victories… or judge you for his mistakes."

"Yeah." Shouto states meekly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Wait, How did you know I was Endeavor's son?"

"I remember you, A few years ago there was some…uh…. School tournament that was broadcasted in the news that you participated in."

"The sports festival?" Todoroki asked inquisitively.

"Yeah that it's…." He took as second to scratch his beard. "…You were fighting some green-haired kid."

"Midoryia." Todoroki confirms, Again filling in the blanks.

"Anyway I saw you in that."

"Ok then."

"I have my own question for you."

"And that we be?" Todoroki asked now engaged in the conversation.

"Is there any other reason you came back here?"

"I….I…Don't want…"

"Don't want to what?" KoNo interrogated.

"I don't want to be powerless!" Todoroki finally exclaimed. Revealing himself to KoNo and himself " I don't want to be powerless, I almost died in some alley the other because I was careless and unprepared and then I woke up and you had saved me… and then we fought and you basically won without even trying. I was bred to be a hero and built to be fighter and I can't even get that right." He took a second to breath.

"And then there is you, Some old man who walks with cane yet is swift as lightning and compares us when I am nothing like you… It just makes me feel powerless." Todoroki collapses onto his knees and wipes the tears he didn't even know had formed before hearing a voice echo throughout the small room.

"Follow." He looks up to see KoNo had disappeared and a door that was previously closed open. Stepping into the conjoining room was pitch black due to the lights being off and if there were windows they were covered.

"So you think you're powerless huh?" A voice echoes through out the dimly lit room. "What?" The echoed voice repeats itself. "You think you're powerless" Todoroki takes another step into the inky room before the door slams shut behind him sending the room into a pitch-black darkness. He slowly lifts his right arm and flicks his wrist igniting a flame in his palm allowing him to see slightly better in the murky room.

Across the room KoNo strikes a match and then uses it to kindle various candles around the room before using it to light a lamp in the middle of the room and blowing it out. Todoroki allowed the fire in his hand to die out and the soft orange glow from the candle light to envelop the room.

Compared to the other room this one seemed more lively, It contained much more furniture all though still little, There was two trunks pushed up against one wall, Across the room a Wing-Chun dummy sat and a small relatively empty bookcase. On the last wall there was another door but this one was shut. He took a step into the room and attempted to take another before something gently pushed him back.

KoNo tree branch staff kept him from continuing. Todoroki stared at him confusingly. "No shoes on the mat." Looking down he could see that the centre of the floor was covered with a sparring-mat. He slipped off his jet-black combat boots and his light-weight navy coat and stepped onto the mat.

"Let's begin." KoNo steps onto the mat leaving his cane standing straight up, Which bewildered Todoroki. His eyes quickly snapped back to KoNo who was bowing to him. He stood there for a second before awkwardly mirroring the mans bow, they both recoil back into fighting position.

They both stared each other before KoNo rapidly advanced and grabbed him by the solider and tossed him onto the mat.

"First lesson… You need to keep up with me."

**I'm sorry for the boring chapters, I honestly want to get to the more meaty parts of the story, But I want to start with a strong foundation but believe we're edging closer to the more interesting aspects. Again, Glad to see feedback and hope to see you in chapter 14.**


	16. Update 2

Hey everybody I just want to say that I've put this story on hold for an indefinite amount of time, I am wasn't pleased with this story for a long time and the easy of formatting the stories was bugging me.

So I moved onto Wattpad due to its much more simple format and hoping to different ideas. I started another Todoroki _'Convicts and Conspiracy.' _centric story which I believe is already better than this one and maybe if you like that you can check out my other story based on Camp Camp. _'The New Camp'_

On Wattpad I write under the moniker of Magenta Mystery.


End file.
